renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Events Guide 1
The Different Moods Life is sooooo smoooooth Hep buddy, you are on fire! What a mellow mood, man Very happy You are happy/You are in a good mood Annoyed Depressed/extremely unhappy Sorrowful Very wretched How to be happy? - While going to the mass at the Church on Sunday between 10h and 12h. One can go there only one time per week. Important profit. - By drinking beer at the tavern, either buying it yourself or having it offered by someone else. Tiny profit for a beer, you need 2 or 3 pints. '' 'Attention: alcohol abuse will result in you being drunk.'' ''The more drunk you are, the less you control your actions.' The alcohol abuse can make you lose some of your characteristics ''points during the day. The loss will be worse if you are very drunk'. Assumptions (to be confirmed): - To spend one day without working increases happiness - The regular passage in the tavern increases happiness - The better your mood, the bigger the chance of having an event. Working at the mines can decrease your mood. - Making a good deal can increase your mood Ex. if you spend 100 pounds and get 150 in return, your mood will be affected in a good way. - Giving to the poor can get you a reputation point but it can also make you happy ''' Events • intelligence - Sun is shinning, the weather is sweet! Make you wanna move your dancing feet. (+10 IP for that day) - What a strange weed you smoked last night! For sure it wasn't corn leave... You see so clear in you mind today. (+20 IP for that day) - The strange weed you get used to smoke for a few weeks has very powerfull effects. You think you should sow more than corn... (+1 IP permanently) • strength - You wake up around 2 PM, shake your dreads and sing : Rastaman vibration yeah! Positive ! I and I vibration yeah! Positive ! (+10 SP for that day) - You feel so strong today! You've decided to stand up for your rights! (+20 SP for that day) - I gonna be Iron, like a Lion, ... (+1 SP permanently) • charisma - You are on a talking spree today! You feel you could free your people and lead them to Zion! (+20 CP for that day) - Now you see the light! Stand up for your rights! (+10 CP for that day) - This morning, you decided to comb out your dreads, which makes you look much nicer (+1 CP permanently) • reputation - You gave some water to a poor beggar and Jah saw you (+1 RP) • money - You have found 5 pounds under a rock! (+5 pounds) - For sure, wealth and capitalism aren't very irie, but you must admit you felt happy when you found 15 pounds in your shoes this morning. (+15 pounds) • bread - During a smoky dream, you hear Jah seh : not one of my seeds shall beg bread. So you wake up and find bread on your couch. (+1 bread) • corn - Somebody's knocking at your door. You open, but nobody's there. You just find two corns on the threshold. Surprised ? (+2 bags of corn) • fish - You wake up and feel something sticky, moist and tough in your pyjamas... A fish! Jah gave you a fish this night! (+1 fish) • meat - Under your pillow, you find a brown craft paper bag, with a big yellow M on it. Inside, you see a greasy piece of meat covered with dirty onions, an electric-red sauce and two flabby pieces of bread. It smells like shit, but you can't resist devour it. You should feel sick... but luckily this time you feel stronger. (+1 piece of meat) • fruit - We'll be forever loving Jah, that bringth forth fruits in due season, yeah... (+1 fruit) • oar - Walking on the beach you find a very nice irie carved piece of wood. You might use it as an oar. (+1 oar) • boat - You wake up coughing and spiting salty water, with a seaweed sticked on your face. Your mattress is slowly floating over three yards of water. A big tidal wave devasted your sweet home! You're soaked to the skin, you've lost your left shoe and your pants, but you're alive and you find a boat fited in your window! (+1 boat) • ladder - This morning, you get out of your bed using a ladder, which is kind of funny because you used to sleep on a straw mattress on the ground. Nevermind, it's perhaps a little bit to short to climb up to Jah, but you might use it to pick some more fruits... (+1 small ladder) - This morning, you get out of your bed using a ladder, which is kind of funny because you used to sleep on a straw mattress on the ground. Nevermind, it's perhaps a little bit to short to climb up to Jah, but you might use it to pick some more fruits... (+1 large ladder) • bushel of wood - Hanging around, you find a piece of wood. You might use it. (+1 bushel of wood) original post from FrèreNico. translated and edited by baiboe. thanks to ecthelion for adding more events Category:Guides